Super Smash Bros: Warriors Evolved
by BlazingVulpix
Summary: Master Hand has found a new warrior ready to fight is she up to the challenge ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 shining blades and new smasher

SUPER SMASH BROS. AND THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS I OWN RUKA AND ELTZ

Ruka was staring off into the sky as it was a sunny day within the forest. She had just been tending to some of the forest animals when she saw Link, Hyrule's hero walking back to his village. "Hey Link do you feel up to some training" Ruka shouted. Link only shook his head no and kept on walking. (That was odd he is usually up for some training unless he and Ilia were fighting about Epona) she thought. At that point she decided to follow Link and find out what he was hiding.

After following Link for awhile he stopped where the temple of time once stood that is when a portal opened and a giant white glove appeared in front of him. "Hello Link, it has been awhile and a new tournament is about to begin, so I have come to retrieve you" said the glove. That is when a couple of rocks moved and crashed to the ground from Ruka's hiding spot. "Who is there, show yourself and I might take it easy on you" said Link drawling his sword. "Calm down it's just me" said Ruka jumping down. "Ruka why are you here did you follow me" Link asked. "Yes I did is that a problem" said Ruka staring at the glove. "No it is not but, you seem to be a duel swords user, would you like to join the smashers, I just came to retrieve Link and new smashers are always welcome by the way my name is Master Hand" said Master Hand.

And so Ruka decided to become a smasher what challenges await the young warrior.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 unfamiliar places and breaking reality

As Ruka and Link walked up to the mansion Zelda walked out to greet them. "Hello Link and Ruka I see that you are doing well" Zelda said before turning back to the mansion. "Link how did Zelda know my name I never met her before but I did know of her" Ruka said turning to Link. "That is because after I found you two years ago she herd about you and decided to have me tabs on you just incase you could be a threat from one of the other kingdoms around Hyrule" said Link looking down. Ruka was at lost for words so she gathered her things and walked into the mansion, got her key from Master Hand and headed for her assigned room. I can't believe they thought I am a threat, I can't even remember who I was before I was found" Ruka said to herself as she unlocked her room's door.

Later that day Ruka woke up to a loud noise outside her door so she decided to go investigate only to find a yellow furry animal and a pink ball thing fighting over an apple so she took it away from them and cut it in half with a knife she carried. After the both of them thanked her and the pink one inhaled it's half of the apple Ruka went to go find the place called the grand hall. As she entered the grand hall she walked right into a tall blue animal. "Watch were you are going next time or it might be some one who would take pleasure in harming you" it said walking away. Ruka stunned it talked to her walked over to the line that was forming. After getting some fruit, Ruka decided to find a seat. The first seat she went for was snatched up by a girl in a pink dress, so she found a seat by the same yellow and blue animals she had seen earlier. "Hmm" said the blue one. "Pika pikachu" said the yellow one. "Why do I even bother today just really is not my lucky day" Ruka said as she sunk into her seat. "It seems link is waving to you to come over there" the blue one said as Ruka glared over at him. "Pi pika pikachu" said the yellow one. "I believe Pikachu is asking why you are mad at his friend Link" said the blue one. "I do not feel like talking about it" Ruka said taking a bite of an apple.

After learning Lucario's name and that they are called pokemon Ruka went outside to get some fresh air only for a ball to come out of nowhere and hit her in the head. "Ow that hurts" she said holding the spot were she got hit. As she removed her hand she noticed that there was a little blood on her hand and when she saw it she started to feel light headed and fainted. As she woke up she noticed the room she was in was not hers and smelled of medicine and as she glanced around she saw Link sleeping on a chair next to the bed she was in so she quietly snook out of the bed and left.

To be continued…


End file.
